In Serial Attached SCSI, devices are SAS initiators, SAS targets, or SAS expanders. SAS initiators are devices that originate device service requests and task management requests. SAS targets are devices that receive and process requests from SAS targets. SAS expanders are devices utilized to facilitate communication between multiple SAS initiators or targets to a single port. In SAS topologies, multiple SAS expanders may be connected to each other in a cascaded fashion. A SAS initiator or a SAS target may be busy performing other tasks when multiple requests to that SAS initiator or SAS target take place within a SAS topology.